


無言葉

by honeyshin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: 2018高考江卷作文题［语言］, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: 一时兴起的800字高考零分作文系列，无剧情的描写抒情向。高考2018江苏卷语文作文题目如下：花自语，鸟有语，生活处处有语言。生命也可以用语言来解读，雕塑、基因……都可以用语言来传递。语言丰富生活，语言诠释生命，语言传承文明。请根据所给材料作文，自己拟题，文体不限，诗歌除外，不少于800字。





	無言葉

**Author's Note:**

> 文：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Diru乐队同人[S/Q中心，腐向]，不喜慎入  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体、地点等均无关系。

無言葉

太阳呢？今天没能看见它升起来。  
窗外乌青的密云翻涌着，突如其来的闪电撕裂了天幕，斗大的雨点们奋不顾身地撞在玻璃上，散成支离破碎的水末星子，又被风吹散开来各奔东西。  
京瞟了一眼床前的电视新闻速报，天气主播指着身侧的花花绿绿的卫星云图，嘴巴夸张地开开合合说着什么，大约是台风来了。  
这个时候就深觉，听不到或许也不是什么难过的事情。  
京往后靠到床上，入眼的枕头、床单、天花板是一片刺目的白，耳边漂浮着莫名的嗡嗡嗡的咕哝声，如同在百尺深海，隔着海水窃听小丑鱼的碎碎念。  
然而碎碎念的频率搅动着焦躁闷热的空气，令人晕眩欲呕，让他恨不得能在耳朵里插入根针筒彻底聋了才好。  
京放弃继续与天花板瞪视，合上眼。  
少顷，身上被覆上了织物，轻柔的触感，伴随着清淡的皂香。  
京条件反射地伸手想抓住身侧的什么，被一只修长纤瘦的手握住。  
睁眼，迎上对方的错愕莫明。  
Shinya？是什么时候来的？  
京觉得自己问出了这样的句子——之所以是“觉得”，因为他只能听到声波在自己脑颅内传送，但耳朵接收不到，完全不确定对方是不是听到了。  
Shinya扬扬手中翻看到三分一的推理小说，再指指病房桌几上的保温瓶，投来了询问的眼神。  
京摇摇头，还不饿不想吃早餐⋯⋯  
Shinya也不勉强他，取过暖着的汤水喂给他喝。  
京懒得自己捧瓷碗，就着Shinya的手猫儿般小口小口吮吸着。清甜的汤水湿润咽喉暖了肺腑，京不由得抬眼想看Shinya的表情⋯⋯面无表情。  
自家鼓手的存在感一如既往地微弱，进来那么久了，竟能不发一言，仿佛聋的是京哑的是他。  
是了，就是平常他也是能不说话的时候就不说话的。  
如果只有京和Shinya待在会议室，大约能安静一整天；如果他们单独在排练室，那大约是听不到鼓和歌声以外的交谈；如果两人搭档做访谈节目的嘉宾，大概会因为少言寡语及不懂配合把主持人惹哭⋯⋯  
言语是那么无用。  
即便是他绞尽脑汁精心雕琢的歌词诗句，也不过是别人一句“听不懂”“反社会”“变态”就忘记甚至唾弃的废品。我口中的铮言心声，不过是他人脚下践踏而行的枯叶残红。  
言语是那么多余。  
他眼睛弯了，是他的欢心喜悦；他眉头紧皱，是他的苦苦思索；他紧握拳头，是他的怒气冲冲；他嘴唇颤抖，是他的畏惧惊恐⋯⋯即便是一如往常地冷漠凶相，我也知道你的痛，不仅仅在身体上。  
京喜欢跟惯于沉默的Shinya在一起。忘记言语，只需要一个眼神就能确认对方的存在与想法。  
例如现在，他默默地扬起唇角，便有轻轻的一吻落在微笑上。  
哪怕太阳失去了它的光芒，暴雨倾倒了这座城市，  
爱是我们唯一的语言。

 

12:52－14:38  
2018/6/8


End file.
